What happens next?
by soccerluver11
Summary: Cammie and Zach have recently been engaged! But when yet another mission comes in their way, they are sent to Thailand. They must take down the Bobeau's, a dangerous terrorist group trying to take over Thailand's government! But Cammie and her friends underestimate the dangers of this group. Will Thailand be their grave?
1. THAILAND?

_**PROLOGUE**_

_"What?" _I exclaimed!

"Cameron, what is so bad about this?" the director of the CIA asked.

"It's just, Zach and I are trying to get closer, more time together and not spent on missions" I state upset.

"Well I can assure you you will have enough time in Thailand."

"You know thats not what I mean!"

"Cameron Ann Morgan, as your mother, I will not let you not accept a mission for such, futile reasons!" my mom exclaimed. Yep, she is now the director of the CIA, impressive I know.

"Fine, I accept" I say and sigh.

"Good, Zachary has already accepted...you will be leaving in two weeks, now remember, this will be extremely dangerous so stay safe." my mom stated.


	2. Helicopter rides and camping

**Authors note: thank you SOO much to my first reviewer it means so much **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, all rights go to Ally Carter  
**

"Zach! Look at that lake!" I exclaim as we look down at a huge lake that looks like a heart...

"Wow,"he exclaims," i wonder what it looks like on the ground"

"Who knows!" i exclaim! I look around the helicopter, all the flashing lights and buttons. In our Junior year we learned every single button known to man that could possibly be found in a helicopter. There are three seats, one for the pilot that is off to the right, and two to the left for the passengers. I am sitting next to Zach and am on the window side. I continue counting how many seconds we've been traveling (thanks Mr. Solomon) when the pilot speaks up.

"Alright, I'm going to drop you over that opening...we are flying above a dense forest near Thailand's capital...as you know you will sleep in the woods tonight, meet the other spies, and then go into the capitol" he says

Zach and I stand up and put on our parachutes. We hold hands and walk to the edge of the helicopter...the pilot opens the door and we jump.

Now, being a spy, not much scares me, but this freaked me out a little.

"ZACCCHHHHH!" I scream as we free fall, still holding hands. We both release our parachutes and slow down tremendously. Finally, we land and soon after us, our supplies land safely next to us

"Time to set up camp" Zach says with a smirk.

**Authors note: sorry about the super short chapter, my computer is deciding to be stupid and i'm soo tired I don't have the energy to work through its messed upedness..does anyone know how to do the authors notes correctly? thanks!**

**REVIEWWWWWWW PLEASEEE!  
**


	3. Old Friends

**Authors Note: This is a chapter I'm pretty excited about and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Ally Carter does...**

Zach grabbed our supplies and we walked about one hundred yards and decided it was the flattest spot to set up our tent. As Zach put it together and I was starting a fire, I heard twigs snapping about a half mile away..

"Zach.." i exclaimed

"I hear it" he says and walks next to me. Hesitantly he says

"Duchess? Bookworm?" Those are Bex's and Liz's code names, both of them are in the CIA and on this mission. Any attackers would have thought we are just having conversation, but if they reply we know its safe.

"Duchess here" someone yells off in the distance. I let my shoulders relax and exhale my breath...wait, was i holding it in?

About thirty seconds, out comes Bex and another agent named Matt.

"BEXX!" I scream and run up to her and give her a hug!

"Hey Cam!" she screams and she looks at my fire.

"Umm nice fire you got going there" she says with a raised eyebrow and I playfully punch her in the arm.

"Your the one who interrupted me!" I say and she laughs. I walk to my fire, sit there for 10 seconds, and BAM it's a roaring fire.

"That good enough for ya?" I ask.

"Its perfect baby!" Zach says and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek. I smile and Bex rolls her eyes.

Suddenly, Liz and Jonas walk up.

"LIZZZ!" I scream and hug her

"Hey Cammie!" she says equally as excited.

"Hi Jonas!" I say and give him a friendly hug

"Hey chameleon" he says with a grin...

I turn around and see Matt rewiring his comms unit

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Cammie!" I say and shake his hand.

"Yes, I think we met on a mission in Pakistan" he says with a toothy smile.

"Oh yeah! You're the one who ran into a street vender who was selling scarves!" I say and he blushes.

"Umm yeah, that guy I was tailing, he was a little, uh... well never mind." he says.

Liz takes out a feeble looking tent and sets it up. Then she grabs her laptop and starts breaking firewalls and normal Liz stuff. Soon Jonas is by her side and they both look all geeked up.

"Any updates?" I ask Liz

"Well, our mission is to go into the Capitol tomorrow and stake out anyone and everyone who can be suspicious...we are looking for a group similar to the Circle of Cavan called the Bobeaus and they have been trying to take over the government, once we catch site of them and can get them, we inform the CIA and they will send backup to help us take them to Thailand's Prison." Liz explains

"Sounds easy enough" I say and take a bite out of a granola bar.

"Not exactly, when I say they are like the COC I mean they are just as dangerous and just as experienced" she says.

"Not to mention I haven't been able to find any information about the whereabouts of their headquarters" she adds with a scowl

"Its getting dark, do you guys want to eat some 'dinner' and then go to sleep? Tomorrow we need to get up at the crack of dawn" I suggest and they all agree...I take out our pre-packed food...yuck...and we all start eating.

"Night guys." I say and Zac and I head into our tent. As soon as my head hits my pillow, I'm out.

**Authors note: this chapter is a little longer:) I hope you like it and don't think its too rushed...also if you have any good ideas, post them!  
**

**Please review! Everyone who reviews will get the satisfaction of knowing I love them:)  
**


	4. Sunshine and hikes

**Authors note: hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Ally Carter does.**

I wake up to birds chirping and sun shining in my eyes. I stretch, flexing my arms and fingers feeling the sunlight tingling on my tan skin.

I sneak out of my tent and sit on the grass, listening to the birds and the rushing water from a creek close by. I smile and Liz walks out, eating some granola.

"Oh hey Cammie, when did you get up?" She asks.

"A minute ago, how about you?" I ask.

"Oh, about an hour ago, I've been working on some databases and guess what I found?"Liz asks excited.

"What?" I ask and smile.

"An old, coded email that has information about the Bobeaus headquarters!" She says with a satisfied smile.

"You decoded it?" I half ask and half exclaim...she nods her head. I grin and hug her. Suddenly, everyone else walks out of their tents so we start planning.

"Okay, so Liz and Jonas are gonna stay here and talk to us through Comms units, Bex and I are going together and Matt and Zach are going together...corrrect?" I ask and they all nod their heads.

"Perfect, now everyone grab what gear they want to take and then you guys need to move out." Liz says already typing furiously on her computer.

"Liz can I have the cameras?" I ask and she gives them to me...I give three to Zach, three to Matt, three to Bex, and keep three for myself.

"Matt and Zach, you need to set up your cameras in six different places on the North side of the capitol, Cammie and Bex you will be doing the same on the south side...remember I need eyes on all of the city to make sure the mission goes smoothly...any questions?" Liz explains without even looking away from her laptop.

"nope" we all say in unison.

"Good...now everyone, check this out" She says and grabs 6 iphones out of her bag. Jonas and herself look at each other and Jonas continues for her.

"Now, these are programmed with holographic software...the only holograph currently installed is a 3D map of the city. This will help you maneuver along side streets in case of any danger and help you find prime spots to put the cameras...also if your comms units stop working you can connect this wire to your iphone and it will act as a backup..." he says.

"we invented it" Liz adds with a grin

"perfect, are you guys ready to go?" I ask

"I'm ready" Zach says.

"Same" says Bex

"Yep, lets go"Matt says and we start the long hike to the city.

"Bloody 'ell a spider" Bex says with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Don't worry,"Matt says with an assuring smile, "just walk around it."

Liz is telling us where to go through her comms unit...

"Start going a tad bit to the west to avoid a big river" she says.

"And, oh, I forgot to tell you guys," she exclaims, "Jonas and my I phones have trackers of you so we will know where you are at all times"

"Oh, good" Bex says sarcastically.

**Authors note: i know its kinda short but i thought this would be a good spot to end this chapter:)**

**REEEVIEWWWW!**


	5. Suspicous flies

**Authors note: sorry i didn't update yesterday:( i was very,very busy and by the time i got home i was exhausted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything for the exception of my stories plot and a few characters, Ally Carter owns the rest.**

"Bloody 'Ell!" Bex screams.

"What?" we all ask with a sigh.

"Let me guess, another spider?" Zach asked annoyed.

She shakes her head with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Camera" she whispers...we all look confused till we look up and see a small fly, buzzing in the same spot, moving just a tad bit too slow.

"oh no" I say and before I get to even take another breath, 7 men in black come out and start attacking us.

I'm taking on two of them, I roundhouse kick one of them in the face then do a backflip and kick the other one in the stomach in midair and he stumbles backward. Suddenly, I side step a punch and then flip the guy onto his back. I slap a napotine patch onto his arm and then i punch the other guy but he catches my arm, and flips me, leaving me on my back. He goes to kick me but i sideroll, stand up and flip the guy and kick him when he is in midair and he goes flying. I run after him and slap a napotine patch on him. They are both out cold.

I turn around and bex is fighting who looks to be the leader, he catches her punch and flips her and pulls out a knife. I run up to him and roundhouse him and he drops the knife, the knife was inches from Bex's throat.

"Thanks" she says and jumps up and sidekicks him. He falls and we both slap a napotine patch on him.

Matt and Zach are taking on two each, Bex and I go and help them.

Zach is doing amazing things, roundhouses, flipkicks(something even Bex and I can't master), twirlroundsidekickflips(its just as hard as it sounds) but these two people are very experienced. I run up to him and we both do the same thing, punch sidestep kick, grab and flip then we put a napotine patch on both of them.

"I see those unison fighting classes paid off" zach says with a grin. I nod my head and we turn to Bex and Matt.

Matt is kicking and punching the one guy while bex is roundhousekicking and sidecatchflipping the other.. But a tree root causes Bex to lose her balance and the guy chokeholds her. As he does this Matt is finishing the other guy and slapping a napotine patch on him.

"No one move a muscle"the guy holding Bex screams. Bex looks terrified.

"Now i want everyone to wait here for some reinforcements of mine then surrender, got it?" he snarls

"now drop your weapons" he says and as i drop my patches, i purposely snap a twig. He turns to the sound and as soon as he attention is off Bex Zach throws a poison dagger at him. He drops down, knocked out. Bex jumps up, puts a patch on him, and punches him for good measure.

"alright, if he really does have backup, we need to get out of here." Zach says while drops of blood trickle down his arm.

"your hurt" i say and inspect the cut.

"Its nothing, just a scratch" he says.

"yes but you don't know what scratched you, it could be poisoned" i say and grab a bottle out of my bag and pour it on his cut.

"that stings a little gallagher girl" he says through clenched teeth..oh trust me, it hurts a lot more then he describes it.

"its supposed to kill any poison" i say.

"i think we need to head back to camp and umm go set up the cameras tomorrow, its too dangerous today" Matt says and we nod.

We all head back, sprinting, to make sure the reinforcements don't catch us. Finally, we make it back.

Liz runs up to us, her face a dark red.

"WHAT THE HECK! I lost signal of you 2 hours ago and you didn't do anything" she exclaims upset.

"Liz we were attacked. We need to move our campsite, they must know we are somewhere near here" I say and she lightens up.

"is anyone hurt?" she asks

"zach got a small cut, possibly poisoned but taken care of, i have small limp from getting flipped and matt has a stretched muscle."

"anything on you bex?" liz asks

"just a bruise forming on my back" she says

"alright time to move" i say, zach matt and jonas had gathered up our belongings.

"yay, another hike" Bex says bitterly

**Authors note: this has more action:) sorry if you find it boring...tell me if you do so i can improve! also who is watching the olympics?**

**Oh yeah! tell me what games oor races you are watching!  
**

**REVIEWWWWWW!  
**


	6. A sweet surprise

**Authors note: Im really sorry:( this chapter isn't very long, but i put some Zammie in it and I hope to get another chapter up today to make up for how short it is, not to mention I have not updated in two days! Sorry, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story and a few characters, Ally Carter owns the rest.  
**

We found a good hiding spot at 11o clock last night. We were all exhausted and fell asleep right away.

_Flip!_

_Kick!_

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I landed on my back. I've been trying to do this flipkick for 2 hours!

"Extend your leg as you flip, dont kick it out halfway through" a whisper in my ear said.

I turned around and saw Macey Mchenry, standing behind me, with a huge grin on her face!

"MACEY!" I screamed and ran up to her and gave her a hug!

"Where have you been?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, I got stuck on this horrible mission in India and when I finally got back, they sent me here!" she explained.

"Thats great!" I say and give her a big hug.

Suddenly Bex and Liz walk out of their tents, scream, and basically go through everything I did.

"Alright now, time for the Gallagher Girls to catch up" Liz said grinning

"Zach and I are engaged" I squeal and Macey almost vicisiously grabs my right hand.

"its beautiful!" she exclaims, referring to my diamond ring.

i smile and Zach walks out, rubbing his arm.

"Hey honey" I say and give him a kiss.

"Nice pick Zach, I've taught you well" Macey says with a grin..

"Im referring to the ring" she adds quickly. He laughs

"Maceyy! good to see you!" he says with a smirk.

Soon everyone wakes up, and Zach and I go to a river nearby to gather some more water.

We are walking down, holding hands and talking about everything that could possibly be random to our mission.

"SO, Cammie, what flowers would you like for the wedding" Zach asks.

"Hmm...Carnations and Lilacs" I suggest.

"Perfect" he says and kisses my cheek. Suddenly, Zach stops walking.

"Cammie, I want you to promise me something. No matter what happens here, we wont let anything stand in the way of us having our wedding" he says.

"I promise" I say and he kisses me. I kiss him back, enjoying the smell of his mint soap and his soft lips. He strokes his hand through my hair and I never want this moment to end. His arms are around my waist and I feel so close to him, as if nothing could seperate us. We keep kissing, with the bird's songs playing around us. Its like a movie. Finally, we seperate. We're both breathing heavily and smiling.

"I love you" I say.

"i love you too" he says and kisses me again, but this time only for a second.

"I think we need to get back, before they start to worry" Zach says.

"Okay" I say as Zac runs to the river to grab the water. After a total of 26 seconds( i cold beat that) he is back and we start walking to camp.

When we arrive, we give everyone some water in their water bottles and Liz gives us all our equipment.

"This time, at least try to start the mission before getting attacked" Liz asks.

Zach snorts, "We'll try"

"Now remember, the capitols name is Bangkok**(****A/N it actually is) **and there are over 6 million people living there so as long as you blend in and stay in the shadows, you shouldn't raise suspicion." Liz says, biting her nails, obviously very nervous.

"Okay Liz, don't worry, we'll be fine" Bex says.

"Macey, you will be going with Bex and Cammie, okay?" Liz says

"Kk" Macey replies as she examines her nails.

"Alright, lets go"Matt says.

Our new campsite was a lot closer to Bangkok so it should only take us 20 minutes to walk there.

Really, the hike was the same as the last one, Bex screamed at spiders, Liz told us where to go, Zach and I talked about our wedding, the only differences were that we didn't get attacked (thank goodness) and that Macey's here.

"Okay, you guys are really close," Liz said through our comms units," make sure you start staying in the shadows, you don't want to be noticed until you have the oppurtunity to buy some clothes to fit in with their culture"

We finally arrive at the city.

**Authors note: Once again, sorry its so short but I thought this was a good place to end! I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW  
**


	7. Bangkok!

**Authors note: Another chapter! A lot of the clothes and such I describe in this chapter are true  
((what they wear)) , i googled it!:)...i hope that makes sense  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot of my story and a few characters, Ally Carter owns the rest!**

"Uhh Liz" I said, dumbstruck.

"What?" She asked, back at camp. Her and Jonas are our 'technical team' so they stayed back and our communicating with us through comms units.

"How on earth are supposed to go unnoticed?" Bex answered for me **(A/N this part is made up) **

"This place is packed, I don't see any sidestreets and even being the chameolen this is going to be extremely hard" I added

"Well, then one of you, who is dressed the most colorful, needs to go buy some clothes" Liz said, you can hear her typing furiously on her laptop.

"Liz! We are all dressed in black!" Zach said annoyed.

"Where's Jonas anyway?" Zach added.

"Oh, he uhh-died" Liz said, and it was obvious she was lying.

"Liz, just tell us the truth" Macey said with a sigh.

"Well, he's embarrased because his computer got a virus that he can't get out, and so he didn't want you guys to know because he thinks it might jeapordize the mission and he's been trying to fix it all afternoon and he's gonna be so mad you guys found out, I mean he's done everything he c-" Liz rambled on when Zach cut her off.

"We get it Liz"

"Right, sorry" She says and I can just see her blushing.

"I'll go buy the clothes" Macey finally said.

"Why you?" Bex asked, honestly curious.

"Because, my dads the senator and I will have the excuse that is most likely not to raise suspicion" She says as if we all should've thought of that. Well, maybe we should've...

"Okay" We say and she walks away into Bangkok.

"Don't buy me anything too Macey!" I yell after her.

"Don't worry, I will!" She screams back, and Zach smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing" He says and chuckles...I decide to ignore him.

1 hour later Macey comes back with two large bags.

"What took you so long?" Matt asked.

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to find decent clothes _AND _a store that accepts American Credit Cards?" She says, defending herself. Matt is basically forced to silence.

Macey starts handing out the clothes and gives me a beautiful dress. The bodice is a royal blue and has a golden 'belt' right under the bodice with a gold circular pendant on it. The rest of the dress (A.K.A the bottom of the dress) is gold and is layered. Bex's and Macey's are the same only the bodice of Bex's dress is a lime green and the bodice of Macey's dress is lavendar. They boys have those loose button jackets that are one color with a gold trim and loose pants that are also one color with gold trim. Matt's outfit is red and Zach's outfit is a dark green.

"Perfect! Cute yet casual!" Macey exclaims.

"This is casual?" Matt asks.

"In Bangkok it is" Macey says.

"Oh and Liz, don't worry, I got you and Jonas outfits too in case you ever have to come into the city" Macey says through the comms.

"Awesome!" Liz says

"Oopsie Daisies" Liz mumbled.

"What?" Bex asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing, I just spilled Jonas's Coke." she said nonchalantly.

"Alright, time to go into the city" I said.

"Everyone remember their countersurveillance techniques and if you feel anyone suspicious is tailing you tell Liz, and she can help you shake them" Zach says.

"Okay" I say.

"Ready." Bex said.

"Ready" Matt said.

"Ready" Macey said.

"Ready" I said.

"Okay lets go" Zach says. I give him one last hug and we go our seperate ways.

As soon as we walk into the city, the smell hit us like a truck driving past you with 2 tons of fresh manure.

" What is that bloody smell?" Bex asked.

" I don't know, it wasn't this bad where I was" Macey said.

"So Liz, where should we set up the first camera?" I asked.

"Well take out your i phones and put up the holographic map." She said.

"I just added the first flashing dot, thats where i want you to set it up, within half hour intervals i will add more dots, till there are 6 total dots on your screen." Liz exclaims.

We follow the first dot till we get infront of a popular looking store.

"How on earth are we supposed to set this up inconspicuously?" Macey asks.

"This is like the centre of town!" she added.

"lets just do it now" Bex said.

I look around and no one seemed to be particulary interested in us so Bex quickly put it on one of the posts holding up the store's porch.

We quickly put up the second, third, and fourth camera in various places but on the fifth one, the map is confusing us.

"Go right!" Liz exclaimed!

"There is no right!" I exclaimed back.

"What do you mean?"

"Right is a wall!"

"Oh, well then just set it on that"

We all rolled our eyes and put it up.

"Okay Lizzay, wheres the last spot?" Macey asked and the final dot appeared on the map. We quickly found it and set it up.

Suddenly, Liz is screaming.

"Oh no! Oh my gosh! Cammie! Zach and Matt are being attacked! go help them!" she says and two stick figures appear on our map on the opposite side of town!

"Hurry! go to the stick figures!" she exclaimed!

**(A/N I was gonna end it here, but for you guys i will keep going as to make it a longer chapter! ;) )**

**Zachs Point of view (POV)**

"Alright, Matt, this is the fourth one" I say as I set up the fourth camera

We start following the trail for the fifth camera spot.

"Matt, Blue jacket, tan hat" I say with out even opening my mouth.

"i see him...tail?" Matt replies, not opening his mouth either.

"Tail" I state simply.

We immediately start trying to shake him.

We go through crowds, walk into stores, turn around, and go in opposite directions. Every technique we know.

"He's still on us" Matt says, as we walk through a side street.

"He's got a friend now" I say and suddenly they catch up to us, carrying a bag of fish, with a different shirt on.

"Fish?" He asks and his friend starts taking out a receipt.

I punch him in the face and he falls backwards, obviously unaware that we were onto him. His comms unit falls out as he lands..

His friend charges me but i catch his punch, twist his arm back and flip him. The first guy gets up and lands a kick in my gut. I roundhouse kick him in the face then send him flying through the air.

Matt kicks the other one in the side then trips him as he falls, and puts a napotine patch on his arm.

Suddenly, a punch comes flying at my face, but I sidestep and twist his wrist, breaking it. When he hesitates from the pain I knock him to the ground and put two napotine patches on his forehead.

Just when we thought we had won, six more of his friends start circling us. one guy charges me and I flipkick him then roundhouse him in the gut. Matt takes on another guy but there are too many. Suddenly three are on me, kicking, punching and everything they've been trained to do when i hear a scream and out comes Cammie, twirl sidekicking two of the guys at one time, knocking them both down and putting napotine patches on them but as she does the other guy hits her in the head and she falls. As he leans down to punch her she does a back flip off the ground and both of her feet nail the guy in the head and he falls unconsious. She puts a patch on him just to be safe and we go to help Matt.

Bex Matt and Macey are both taking on one guy and we both run to help finish them off.

Cammie runs and roundhouses the guy attacking Macey and Macey finishes him off with a karate chop to the head.

I go to Matt and sideflippunch his attacker's head and Matt flipkicks him in the gut. We both put patches on him.

Cammie, Bex and Macey are taking on a muscular man who looks to be 6 feet tall.

They decide to do unison attacks. They all punch, side kick, twirl punch, roundhouse him, and he finally falls. They all put patches on him.

"Lets go" I say and we all sprint back through the capitol to the camp. Thank goodnesss we were in a sidestreet and no one saw us fighting.

Cammie is about a yard ahead of me and as we run through the street venders and citizens, i hope they think we are just having a race or something.

Cammie's hair is flying in the wind and she looks so beautiful the way her eyes flash with excitemenmt whenever she turns around to look at me or how the way she's smiling in such a dangerous situation. Her smile is just so amazing, how did I end up with her? i, Zachary Goode, the renowned trouble maker who went to a school for assasins am marrying the beautiful, innocent, and strong fighter Cammie Morgan. Soon to be Cameron Goode. The thought of that just made shivers go through my spine.

I looked up and realized I waa running behind and everybody and sprinted even harder to catch up.

We finally enter the woods and only slow down slightly. After 10 minutes we reach the camp and Liz and Jonas run up to us

"Thank goodness you guys are okay!" Liz exclaims and hugs Cammie. Liz then works her way to hugging Bex and Macey.

"What about me?" I ask jokingly.

She turns around, rolls her eyes and gives me a hug.

"Feel better?" she asks and I nod, amusement in my eyes.

"You guys did great! We now have eyes on the city..well except for your last two cameras but it doesn't matter anymore" Jonas says.

"When the guy started tailing Matt and I, he walked out of an abandoned looking alley, and we all assume they are the Bebous, so I think thats where their headquarters are" I say.

"Awesome!" Cammie says and kisses my cheek.

Man, do i love that girl.

**Authors note: my longest chapter ever:))) Zachs so sweet! I hope you like it!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	8. Uh oh

**Authors notes: Alright, in this chapter, some serious stufffs gonna go down!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the GG series, I would not be writing little stories on fanfiction, I would be riding a yacht, signing my books for raving fans. But sadly, I am not in that position, Ally Carter is.**

**CammiesPOV**

"Zach? Can you grab me an apple? Im starved" I asked Zach as I held wires for Liz as she fixed the comms units for 'maximum security', what is that even supposed to mean? I don't even question Liz anymore, if you know whats good for you, you won't ask about her motives. Now, if I'm making Liz out as some blackmailer, I hope I can clear that up for you...basically she hacks into everything and if she gets caught you don't want _ANYTHING _to do with it...trust me!

"Here honey" Zach says and hands me an apple. He has a huge cheesy grin on his face and i can tell he's about to say some cliche line so I decide to beat him to it.

"Awww Thanks hun...*gasp* its golden! like your heart!" I say with an equally as cheesy smile...Liz stares at us like we belong in a physcriatric hospital and we burst out laughing.

I put all the wires in one hand and start eating the apple with the other.

Zach smirks and walks away...why the smirk you ask? Who knows, who knows.

"Thanks Cam" Liz says and takes the wires from my hand.

"No problemo" I say and walk into my tent. Its extremely stuffy inside and I am guessing its about 97 degrees farenheit in here. I walk over my sleeping bag and just sit down for a second, relaxing. The sun is shining through the tent making it a very odd shade of yellow. I just sit there, thinking about life. Can Zach and I ever have any kids? How will thewedding go? Will we even get back for the wedding? What about the budget? Oh gosh, I'm just stressing myself out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCC CCCHHHHH!"

I snap out of my thoughts...someones screaming, I run out of my tent and Bex Matt and Zach and standing completely still, too still. I turn my head and see Liz being held by men in black...guns at their side.

"What, do we bloody do?" Bex whispers.

I can't stand seeing Liz like this. .scared.

"NOW!" Zach screams and we all run and start attacking them...the man holding Liz grabs a container out of his pocket and throws it on the ground. Thick, purple smoke starts going everywhere

" EVEERRYONE COVER THEIR-" I start to say but its too late, the smoke reaches us and we all go unconsience.

I wake up to complete darkness. My vision is blurry and i feel horrible. My whole body aches and I am, just, so, tired. I decide to close my eyes for just a second-

I wake up again, about what I can guess is four hours later.

"Zachhhhh" I whisper...I can barely talk, even 'Zach' came out slurred.

"Cammie?" I hear Zach whisper.

"Zach" Is all I manage to say before I black out again.

"CAMMIE! Cammie, Cammie!"

"BLOODY 'ELL CAMMIE WAKE UP!"

I snap awake to see Bex and Zach standing infront of me.

"Finally!" Bex says and gives me a hug...well she tries to, I'm tied to a chair.

"How'd you guys get free?" I ask confused.

"We weren't even tied down, we don't know why you are" Bex says as Zach tries to untie me.

"Wheres everyone else?" I ask

"We-we-we don't know" Bex says gravely, looking at her hands.

"AHA!" Zach yells and he pulls the ropes off my hands.

"Woo! YEA! Take that, ROPE!" Zach says dancing around and pumping his fist.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" I ask staring at him as if he's a maniac, which he might be.

"I've been working on that dang knot for hours!" He says and I just shake my head.

"Congrats darling, now work on her feet" Bex says annoyed her hand on her hip.

He suddenly stops dancing.

"Oh, right" He says and starts trying to undo the knots.

After twenty minutes of pulling and stretching and many complaints, I am finally free.

"Now where's the exit?" I ask Bex walking around the small room.

It looks like a room taken from medievel times.

The walls are mad from stone and moss is growing over it.

Its damp and stuffy. There is one single lightbulb hanging from its wire in the middle of the room.

"How do we get out?" I ask confused and anxious.

"We don't know!" Bex says frustrated.

"Well we had to get IN here somehow!" I say upset

"There must be some secret exit, some way to get out!" Zach says. We look around and tap every stone trying to find something, some clue that might help us get out.

"Nothing!" I say and drop down on the floor, sitting there.

"Alright, we've been searching for hours, everyone just get some sleep" Zach says and no one objects.

I take of my jacket, spread it out infront of me. I lay down and use it as my pillow and Bex does the same, laying horizontally to me at my feet.

Zach lays next to me and gives me a hug.

"It'll be okay Cam" He says and with that I fall asleep, but I feel him kiss my forehead.

I wake up to Zach shaking my shoulder.

"cam, Cam, CAM!" He says trying to wake me up gently.

"What?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"listen" he says simply and i do.

I Listen to Bex's breathing, her jacket making a noise everytime she changes position. I listen to Zachs breathing, the way his inhale is longer than his outhale.( i hope thats the right word)

Then I hear it.

_Drip_

_Drip  
_

_Drip  
_

"Water" I say and he nods._  
_

We run over to the sound and see water dripping from the slightest crak in the ceiling...

"Looks like we found the area of our trap door" He says with a smirk.

**Authors note: Mwaha! I know its a short chapter but I needed some sort of cliffhanger! i will try to get another chapter up today since I didnt yesterday and this is short and don't worry, they won't get out of it that easily;)**

**REVIEWW! Please! It makes me happy and feel special! Tehee, I'm weird I know...just review!  
**


	9. Painful needles

**Author's notes: Umm not a lot of people have been reviewing so I'm not very excited about updating anymore:( which depresses me**

**I'm not very pleased about my last chapter, i think the writing style was bad so I hope this ones better!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is previously stated in this story, Ally Carter owns the rest.**

"Bex!" I say shaking her awake.

"What?" SHe says and throws her jacket at me and I ignore it.

"We found a hole in the ceiling, well technicallly its a crack but that doesn't matter...sooo come help us!" I ramble on.

She reluctantly gets up then slaps me.

Note to self: Bex is not a morning person.

We walk to the crack and see the smallest sliver of light through the crack.

"what can we do to make it bigger?" Zach asks.

"I have no idea" I say depressed.

Zach punches the low ceiling.

"ZACH! you idiot that won't help!" I say and grab his hand. His knuckles are bleeding with other scrapes on his hand.

"idiot" i mumble under my breath.

I lift my shirt up to my belly button and rip a piece of my cami off. I pull my shirt down and wrap the piece of fabric around his hand.

"Better?" I ask and look into his sparkling green eyes.

"better" he says and kisses me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I feel so close to him so inseperable. I love the feeling of his soft lips, pnly the smell of fresh soap is gone.

"Aheeemmmmm" Bex says rolling her eyes.

We seperate and I can feel myself blushing.

"Oh my gosh! my belt!" i say and rip it off.

"ohh noo" Bex says and I glare at her.

"not for that! we can harden the leather and use the pointy thing at the end to poke the wall" I say and Zach laughs.

"you don't know what thats called?" He asks chuckling.

"No," I say glaring "do you?"

"Ahh y-no" He says biting his lip.

"thought so" I say and Bex chuckles.

"ohh young love" she says with an evil grin. Zach smirks.

"Anyway, how can we-" I start to say but Zach cuts me off.

"Cammie" he says and points to the crack. Seeping out of it is a familiar purple gas.

"Oh no" i say and cover my mouth and nose but its too late, i drop down on the floor unconsious.

I wake up sitting in a cold metal chair with my hands tied behind my back.

There's a steel table infront of me and a man sitting across from me.

He's wearing black sweatpants and very tight fitted black shirt, displaying his muscles for all passerbyers. He has gray stubble on his chin and short cropped black hair.

"Hello Cammie" He says with a thick Thai accent.

"you fought our field agents very well the other day" He says , his deep voice adding a very eerie effect.

"Thanks" I say with a smirk.

"Where are my friends?" I ask playing it cool.

"Oh, I'll be asking the questions. Now tell me, what methods of interrogation work best on you?" He asks walking over to a table on the side of the room looking over many painful looking objects.

"Oh, and I suggest you don't stand up unless you wish to die a very painful death" He says and looks at the lasers by my feet.

He sits back down holding a needle and small machine.

Before I can react he shoves the needle in my arm and connects it to the machine.

"who sent you here?" he asks his eyes staring me down.

"I like your shirt, what brand is it?" I ask stubbornly. He pushes a button on the machine and a searing pain goes through my arm. I try to pull the needle out but with my hands tied, its impossible.

"what is this?" I ask staring at him, my arm still throbbing.

"oh, i press this green button, and it sends a venomous acid through that little tube, into the needle, and through your arm. The more I send the longer it hurts and the intenser the pain. Now, answer my question" he says icily. I remain quiet and he pushes the button, this time holding it in for 5 seconds.

I scream in pain as the acid floods into my arm. The pain is like nothing else I've ever experienced. Tears fill my eyes and he laughs.

"weaker than i thought" he mumbles.

He asks again and I remain quiet. He presses the lethal button and seems to hold it in forever, until I blackout.

I wake up lying on the cold floor, restrained by leather ropes with ten needles/machines stuck throughout my body.

"ready to talk?" he asks and presses the buttons for fun. I nod and take a second before I can talk.

"CIA..." I whisper and tears flood my cheeks.

"goood, now why are you here?"

"to defeat you" i say through gritted teeth.

He laughs, a stark, cold laugh that sends shivers down my spine.

"and hows that working out for you?"

"get her out of my sight!" he adds and walks out slamming a heavy metal door, but not before two men walk in, take the needles out, untie the ropes and leave, locking the many bolts and codes on the door.

I lay there, sweating, my whole body throbbing.

I slowly stand up and the pain intensifies, but I manage to get to the chair and basically collapse on it.

Two hours later I hear footsteps and grunts when in comes zach, bex, matt, liz, jonas, and macey.

They all look as bad as me, and I'm guessing they were put through the same.

"i talked" I say looking at my feet ashamed.

"i think we all did cam" macey says and gives me a hug.

"we'll get out" she whispers.

**Authors note: okay okay, i promise something good'll happen in the next chapter! i promise!**

**Noowwwww review!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Grapes

**Authors Note: This is gonna be short but don't worry, I will put up another today!**

**Disclaimer: ALly Carter owns most characters and backgrounds, I own only the plot of the story and a few characters.**

"What?"

"I'm so hungry" I complained. Now, being a spy, i almost never complain, but after not having any food or water for a full day and only have eaten granola and apples the days before, I am starving.

"Me too" Zach said and kissed my head.

We all sat there, starved for hours until the door opened a quarter of the way, and on an old wooden tray, were five bottles of water, a loaf of bread, and a tiny pile of old looking mushy grapes.

We all run (if you can call it that)to the door and tear apart the bread passing it around.

"Okay, so If there's seven of us and 5 waters we can split them up soo Zach and I will share, Liz and Jonas can share, and then Matt can have his own since he barely knows any of us. Bex and Macey you guys will share and that leaves one extra water bottle. Now, who wants these delicious looking grapes?" I ask sarcastically, thinking no one will eat them.

"I'll take one" Zach says and pops one into his mouth.

"Oh Go-" I say and basically gag.

"Zach that is DISGUSTING!" Macey says with a scowl.

" this is like Gallagher-worthy food in comparison to Blackthornes" Zach says with a smirk.

"Whatever just don't expect any kisses any time soon" I say and he frowns but only for a second, quickly regaining his smirk.

"Oh my gosh! Bloody 'ell am I a genius!" Bex exclaims!

"Zach save the stems of the grapes" bex whispers to him, but of course we all hear.

He nods, realization flashing through his eyes and slips them into his pocket.

I smile at finally having a plan.

**Authors Note: Now,now kids...I know this is short EXTREMELY short but I thought this an awesome way to end the chapter...so don't worry I'm putting another chapter up today (which I have yet to write, so it might taken an hour or two)**

**ALso, PauPau... you are the sweetest thing ever You really inspired me to finish this chapter:) I telephatically sent you a candy bar, by the way;)**

**REVIEW! :))**


	11. Is that gasp sunshine?

**Authors notes: Another chapter! YAY!:)**

**Disclaimer: you know what I own by now...**

"None" I say as my eyes search our little room.

"Positive?" Zach asks.

"Yep"

"Okay, Matt, get the stems ready, we need to do this fast"

I sigh in relief, knowing there are no hidden cameras, because I've been talking a lot and uh, might have given away part of our plan...*awkward facial expression*

"Cammie... what did you do?" Liz asks, staring at me.

"Nothing...why?" I answer nonchalantly.

"Because you have that face again"

"What?" I say acting bewildered. "What face?"

"Hey she's right, oh my Cammie what did you do? thats your worried-but-trying-to-hide-it face" Macey says her hand on her hip.

"Nothing! I did nothing!" I say and Macey rolls her eyes and goes back to talking with Bex.

"okay Zach Give me one" Matt says as Zach hands him back one stem.

"Okay boys, its go time" I say as they start trying to pick the locks on the doors.

2 minute minutes later **(tell me in your review if you get it) **Zach gets the first lock.

"Aha! got it!"

"me too!" matt adds.

"Awesome now go onto the next locks!" Liz says encouragingly.

3 minutes later,Zach is working on the final lock.

Dead silence...

More silence...

"What if we get caught?" Liz asks, her shrill voice almost giving us all heart attacks.

"Liz, we're already captured"

"oh, right"

"Got it!" Zach exclaims!

"Okay guys, remember the plan" I say.

"Cammie, we have no plan...we're just gonna walk around looking for an exit" Jonas says, obviously upset about the fact we don't have a plan (Jonas and Liz are so perfect for each other its scary).

Zach presses his ear against the door to listen for any footsteps or etc. He slowly opens the door and we all lean out.

I see a gray hall with dirt and grime on the walls.

"This is totally vile...OH MY GOSH who knows where are food came from" Macey says disgusted.

"Shhuutt ittt" Bex whipers through gritted teeth.

Macey apologizes through facial expressions.

"This way" Zach whispers.

We run silently down a hall and come to a T.

We all simultaneously go to the right(impressive I know).

The walls don't get any cleaner, they might have gotten worse. The lighting is horrible.

After twenty minutes of going down endless hallways, I feel horrible.

"Cammie, are you okay? thyey must've been worse on you in interrogations. Here, let me carry you." Zach says worry clear across his face.

"No, Zach I'm okay." I say shooing his hand away.

"Cammie-"

"No, Zach" I say sharply.

We keep running till we are all exhausted.

"What *breath* do *breath* we do *breath* now" I say hands on my knees, totally wiped out.

"Good question"

"huh?" I ask and turn around to see a Bobeau holding a gun to my head.

"Now, I want you all to follow me so little miss pretty here doesn't get hurt" The man says coldly.

"Don't tell him we have knife" Liz whispers loudly to Bex.

"What? you have a knife!" The man says and as he is distracted Zach takes his leg and swipes his feeet up, making him fall. He reacts quickly and jumps back up. I roundhouse kick him in the face and Bex punches him in the gut after. He stumbles backwards and Zach kicks him in the side with his foot. The man swings a punch and hits my cheek. ui angrily karate kick him on the top of the head. He falls down unconsious.

"We need to get out now" Macey says worriedly.

"Cammie, your bruised all over from needles I'm guessing and now your cheeks bleeding. Please just let me carry you" Zach said pleadingly.

"Fine" I say and he scoops me up. immediately everyone starts running.

We finally find a door and for the first time in days, see bright sunlight.

I shield my eyes, trying not to be bothered by the fact I'm the weakling and we continue running and end up in the center of Bangkok.

"What? how did we get here?" Zach says breathing heavily.

"I don't know, lets just try to find an inn to stay at." Matt says and we go up to a local.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where a local motel might be?" Liz asks sweetly.

I realize Zach's stilll holding me and I jump down to the ground.

"Uhh, down the street on the right" He says with a thick accent.

"Thanks sir" Macey says and we all walk away.

We must look pretty suspicous, out of breath, bruised, ripped clothes.

Bex and Matt run back to the campsite to grab our supplies. We continue wandering till they get back.

"Nothing went wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Nope went fine" Bex says letting her british accent come out.

We find what you might call a motel and walk in.

"Hi, how much is one room?" I ask the secretary lady.

"20 bahts" she says eyeing us up.

"Liz? how much we got?" I ask.

"Enough for two" she says digging aaround her bag.

"Okay, two rooms please" I say to the lady.

"40 Bahts please" She says and Liz hands her the coins.

"Room 6+7" she says and hands us old rusty keys.

"Thanks" we say and walk down the hall.

**Authors notes: Aha! told you I would get another chapter up today! your welcome:)**

**Please review my lovers!**


	12. The Motel

**Authors note: Yay another chapter! I hope you all like it! Disclaimer: i own very little, Ally Carter owns the rest.**

Click.

_Clack._

_Click.__Clack._

**_Slam!_**

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" A very old man screamed as he slammed his door shut.

"OLD HOOLIGANS" He yelled with his very, very thick Thai accent.

"Told you not wear heels Macey" Zach said with a big, cocky smirk.

"Shut it Goode" Macey said annoyed.

"At Gallagher, we had a class on how to very seriously injure someone in 89 different ways with only one heel." Liz said.

"Why not kill?" Zach asked stupidly...He's been annoying me lately.

"We all ready had two classes for killing, I guess Cammie's Mom decided to mix it up" Liz said like it was nothing at all.

"Besides, we're not a school for assasins" I added with a look at Zach. He shut up after that.

"Oh my gosh, what if someone heard us!" Macey said worriedly.

"You do know we're tallking in mandarin,right?" Zach said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, we just know it so well, we have to concentrate to tell the difference" I say mimicking his smirk.

" idhhhit" Zach mumble under his breath.

"What?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Oh, nothing dear" he said with a sigh.

I smirked and we kept walking till we got to a door with a very odd-looking number six, peeling and faded.

"Oh, look. the six matches the paint on the walls" Matt said and we all chuckled.

"How, aboutt he girls take this room and the idiots take the next one" I say with a satisfied smirk towards Zach.

"Sounds good to me" bex says and without any hesitation walks into the room and plops down on the bed.

" See yeah Zach" I say and don't even try to hide my happiness at leaving him.

"Aren't you two engaged?" Liz asked.

"Yes, we're already an old bickering couple" I mumbled as i shook my head then walked into the room.

"Who lived here? A six year old who painted the room pink then went on a physcotic rampage?" Macey asks as we all roll our eyes.

"First, check the beds" Liz say and we check under the mattresses and in the sheets and on the blankets.

"No bugs on my bed."

"Same here"

We all immediately check the rest of the room for bugs(living and technology) and find one old fly stuck in the bathroom, who really needs to lose some weight and a technological bug on my bag (which, don't worry, i'm positive Zach put there).

"guys come here...on three okay?" I say and they all gather around the tiny square of incredible technology.

I have my hand out and finger, 1, 2, 3.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCC C" We all scream at the same time, with liz's high voice and Macey's high scream and Bex's LOUD scream, I'm sure Zach's ear is bleeding to death.

"ACH!" we hear a short low scream from the other room and knew it worked.

Liz and I high five.

"really, Cammie, a high five. What are you, the six year old who made this place a piece of crap?" Macey asks with a smirk.

I ignore her question...

"You seem a little tense why don't you go to bed" Liz says sweetly.

"Who, me?" I ask appalled.

"Yes, Cammie, you" Bex says.

I know they'll torture me if I don't, so I reluctantly lay down and right before I fall asleep, a thought passes through my mind.

_Did Liz protect the room?_

I snap awake to a rumble of thunder.

My internal clock tells me its 1:52 and Bex is snoring lightly next to me. As soon as I put one foot on the ground all of my roomates snap awake.

"What the he-" I sart to say but Bex cuts me off.

"Language Cammie" she says in a singsongy voice, only her voice sounds tired so it sounds kinda demented.

"how did you all wake up?" I ask suspiciously.

***spoiler books 4 and 5***

"Cammie, you ran away, we taught ourselves to wake up at your footsteps." Liz says tiredly.

"Guys that was over two years ago, I'm almost 21, I think you can stop" I say annnoyed.

"Liz did you put up the protection enforcements" I ask before they have a chance to respond.

"yes go back to bed" she says and we all fall asleep immediately.

**ZPOV**

I wake up to sunlight streaming through the one window in our room.

Its odd how the sun comes through the window so normal-looking considering it has about 10 layers of dust and 53 lasers Jonas put Zigzagging across the window.

I smell coffee so I sit up and look around the dilapidated room.

"Hey Zach" Jonas says sipping some steaming black coffee.

"hey" I say and he hands me a cup.

I take a gulp and the strong flavor rushes down my throat.

"i've missed coffee the past couple of days" I say holding the styrofoam cup in both hands.

"Yeah, me too" Jonas says nodding his head.

"Speaking of, where were you guys when you first woke up in that place?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"It was weird, man. The room was huge and as long as we tried, we could never find walls, we got lost from each other all the time too! and if you find them, it was just by chance. I didn't know thye had that kind of technology in Thailand...what was your room like?" Jonas asks taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing like that. It was a small room, the walls were all stones and we couldn't find an exit. We finally found a tiny crack, but then then we got moved." I say grimly.

Jonas nodds his head and Grant and Matt wake up.

"Hey guys" I say and get up. I walk to a table and lean against it, still holding my coffee.

"we need a plan" i say draining the last of my coffee.

"Get the girls" I say and crumple the cup.

**Authors note: sorry this isn't too long and i havn't updated in a day or two, I've been busy with family.**

**But i hope you liked it:)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. The Plan

**Authors note: hehe another chapter:)**

_knock._

_knock._

_KNOCK._

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**_

"BLOODY ELL WAIT A SECOND!" Bex screamed as she threw a lamp at the door.

I pull my sheets off and walk to the door, in my purple and black pajama pants and gray cami. I open my eyes to see Matt and Jonas, trying to hide their laughter.

"What do you want? Its seven in the morning." I ask and rub my eyes.

"Zach wants to see you girls" Jonas says drinking some coffee.

"Hey," Macey said running up to the door pointing at his coffee, "where'd you get that?"

"Oh i packed some coffee beans and I woke up at like four in the morning and couldn't fall back to sleep so I made a coffee maker out of some plastic." Jonas said as if it was nothing.

"How cool!"Liz says walking to the door.

"Right, give us some" Bex says reluctantly getting out of bed.

"Nope" Matt says with a smirk.

"Why not?" I ask my arms crossed.

"Because you guys tried to kill us with a lamp" Matt says, amusement in his eyes.

"Well if you don't give us any coffee,next time, I'm not gonna miss" Bex says dead serious.

"Well if your gonna act like that, I guess its no coffee for the girlsies" Jonas says, finally catching on.

"Jonas, if you don't give us any coffee, I'm gonna send you a virus I self made which is about 100 times worse then your virus , and you know what a nightmare that is" Liz says, raising her eyebrow.

Jonas looks very, very worried.

"Uch, fine, just come to our room soon or Zach'll have a fit." Jonas says walking out the door with Matt.

I pull on a loose blue shirt and put some sweatpants on. I tie my hair in a messy bun and wait for everyone else. Macey's wearing a tight fitted pink shirt with tight faded jeans...Bex has a black shirt on with white jean capris and Liz has strawberry-colored jeans on with a white tee.

"Ready?" I ask and they nod. We all sleepily walk to Zach's room. We decide to wait outside and listen to what they say...hey, they woke us up.

"Bex is so hawt!" Matt exclaimed.

"Right mate, good luck!" Zach says...what the? Zach isn't British.

When we hear the sink running, we all silently come in, and see they all have their backs turned.

We creep up on them and all simultaneously,roundhouse kick their backs.

"OW!" they all scream and turn around.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Matt yelled as they all rub their backs.

"Its for waking us up" Bex says sipping a cup of coffee she poured.

"I didn't do a thing" Zach says glaring at Bex.

"oh well" Macey says shrugging.

Bex passes us all cups of coffee, smirking.

Jonas shakes his head and goes back to his laptop.

"You wanted us?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah, we need a plan to take the Bobeau's down." Zach says taking a sip of MY coffee.

"Hey!" I say and grab it back.

"Oh is that yours? Sorry, it was on the table...I assumed it was mine." He says with a smirk.

I smile..

"I know baby, its okay" I say faking forgiveness" He laughs, I laugh and then we kiss,a soft kiss... he smells like coffee, in a good way.

"Ahem" Bex says with a grin.

"Later, now back to buisness" Zach says.

We think about a plan for hours.

"Guys, It's ten o'clock and the only plan we have is to blow up their headquarters" Macey says with a look at Liz.

"Thats it!" I say excited.

"What?" Liz asks.

"I have a plan" I say with a grin.


	14. Preparing

**Authors notes: Another chapter yay! hope you like it! I own nothing expect a few things!**

"Liz, can you make a bomb?" I ask with a mischevious grin.

She looks offended.

"Of course I can! Besides, i thought we ruled out blowing there headquarters up." She says confused.

"Well, maybe its not such a bad idea" I say with a glint in my eyes.

"What are you thinking Gallagher girl?" Zach asks cautiously.

"What if we take a bomb, and put it in a totally obvious spot, not to mention have it tick. But make it really hard to disable. And as their focusing on that we take down the leaders, tie them up, go after the rest of them, have the CIA come, and then, we won't have killed any other civilians that might have been captured." I explain.

"But, wouldn't it still be easier to just let the hq's blow up" Matt contradicts.

"No because, doing this,we're saving any people they have captured, and blowing it up, we are killing all the innocent people." I say with a grin.

"Okay, Liz and Jonas, you have some work to do" Bex says playing with a ring on her finger.

*cue spy music*

6 chaos filled hours later...

"here, "Liz says handing us all comms units, "these are advance units that Jonas and I invented ourselves, no matter what, you will never lose signal with everyone else" She says grinning.

"Also you can never lose them" Liz adds holding needles.

"How?"Macey asks looking at the needles.

"the comms are magnetic, and when i inject this magnet in you, it will be impossible to lose or fall out" Liz explains. I put the flesh colored comms in my ear. She jams the needles at the napes of our necks and when there is a beep she pulls it out.

"Put these in,"Jonas says handing us conctact lenses"they are night-vision lenses"

"Sweet!" Zach says enjoying the high-tech spy gear.

Liz hands us each a black belt and tells us to go change and put this on afterwards. We all put on black pants shirts and hats(bulletproof hats, incase you were curious).

I put on the fabric belt and instantly tightens around my waist. There are about 20 pockets on it. Zach has a pistol(normally spies don't use guns, but The Bobeaus(B's) have them so we need to be prepared) and everyone else has a knife.

"If you guys find any prisoners, you can give them any plans-for-escape on Evapo-paper in your first right pocket." Jonas says typing on his laptop.

I look through the rest of the pockets finding, gas-bombs, foldable gas masks, smoke bombs, healing vials(complements of Dr. Fibs), eroding gel, and much much more.

"Liz, where did you get all this stuff" Bex asks in awe.

"The CIA doesn't let you come to a potentially fatal mission unprepared." She says concentrating on something.

"What?Wait? Potentially fatal?" Macey asked and we all looked at Liz.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you guys that part, didn't I" Liz says slowly.

"OKay, are you guys ready to go?"Zach asks looking pretty hot, may I add.

'yeah" I say and everyone else nods...we head out.

**Authors notes: sorry about the short chapter! and making youwait so long! I've been trying to write more, but my cat needs all the attention, so I can't type very well with her doing everything she can to make me pet her...Sorry!**

**Revieew!  
**


	15. The Van

"Nice van Liz" I say climbing in the black car, followed by Macey and Bex. Matt and Zach are already sitting in the back and Liz is in the drivers seat with Jonas in the passengers seat. I sit down next to Zach with Macey on my other side and Bex one down.

"Well, isn't this cozy" Zach says with a smirk as he (tries to) nonchalantly lay his arm around my shoulders.

I laugh and rest my head against his chest.

"Tired Gallagher Girl?" Zach asks. His breath smells like mint and I can smell his deodorant. I inhale, savoring the two smells mixed together, they smell like Zach.

"So Liz, how did you get this van?" Macey asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember the grumpy old man at the motel?" Liz replies as she starts to drive.

'Let me guess, he gave you his van to borrow?" Bex asks sarcastically.

"You could say that...or you could say I slapped three napotine patches on him and locked him in his motel room" Liz says making a sharp right turn.

"I guess the latter" Matt mumbles as he messes with his hat.

"Liz are you sure this is the right waAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCHHH?" I start to ask but get interrupted by my own scream when she makes an insanely sharp left turn OFF the road and barely missing about 10 thousand trees driving like a maniac through a forest.

Liz abrubtly hits the brakes.

"We're here!"She exclaims cheerfully, obviously unaware of the lack of her driving skills.

"Jonas is driving the way home" Zach mutters as we all climb out of the van.

Jonas pops open the trunk and he and Liz climb in. I peer inside and see rows of computers, cameras, and much much more.

"Looks like your prepared" Matt says, his hands on his hips, as he exhales a large breath.

Liz nods absent-mindedly as she messes around with a camcorder...

I sit down on the rough forest floor, the grass itching at my legs. I see a line of ants crawling up a tree trunk, disappearing into the bark. I think that odd, but ignore it. The sun is disappearing through the trees and suddenly the birds stop singing. An eerie silence comes and we all look at each other. The forest is suddenly full of noise again, as if someone had pressed pause, then decided to play it.

"Guys, somethings wrong" I say thinking about the ants.

"Lets get out of here" Zach says and we all jump in the van. The rest is a blur, Liz rushing to the drivers seat and taking off. Running into tree after tree, trying to get out of the never ending forest. Finally, we get back onto a road.

"What just happened?" Bex asks as we all exchange worried looks.

"I think... we.. uh... well, I don't know" Liz replies stumped. Its a bad sign when Liz is confused, very bad. I remember one day near the end of senior year...

_ We were out in Roseville and we were being tailed. We ran all through town, past the park, past the movies, and nearly ran into DeeDee. We acted nonchalant, waving to people that didn't exist, reading texts that no one sent, every skill to get the man in the rain coat to lose sight of us. At one point we even hid in bushes. We finally shook the man and ended up in the forest behind Josh's Dad's pharmacy. It felt weird, the trees were rustling without a breeze, you didn't hear any wildlife either. We were all confused, even Liz didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, we were attacked! Six men came out from behind the trees and tried to take us away, away to the Circle of Cavan, away to Zach's mom, away to our certain doom. We barely managed to get away. We sprinted three miles back to Gallagher Academy._

So thus, Liz being confused is not a good sign.

"I think, I think the forest was controlled...by the Bobeaus" I say as softly as a whisper.

"The ants, they disappeared into bark, they were probably camera's watching us. All the animals were probably fake. Thats why the noise stopped at the same time. Why the noise sounded like a tape recorder" I add getting slightly louder.

Liz bangs her fist against the steering wheel.

"Stupid! How could I not know that!" She exclaimed angry.

"Liz- its not your fault" Macey says as she tries to console Liz.

**Authors note: oh my i am sooo sooo soooooo sorry! Its been ages I know! Well if you care, here are my excuses: slight writers block, school, and most of all, I just recently got a beta-reader and have been figuring DocX out, yet still I can't upload the beta'd doc into doc manager so thus I can't put it into this story! SOo this is not the revised version but I felt soo bad simce its been so long so I needed to update!**

**REVIEW! luv u alll!**


End file.
